First Kiss
by Rainbows-and-Rainclouds
Summary: Short Jerza/Wallianna writing, taking place when they were children in the first Tower of Heaven. This is my first fanfiction, so I'd really appreciate some reviews and advice. Due to the great reviews I have received, this story will now be continued. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The First Kiss

Erza and Jellal sat behind a vast pillar, completely hidden from any passerby. The scarlet haired girl sat with her legs crossed and back rigidly straight. Her best friend slouched against it, a mischievous grin painted across his handsome features.

"Relax," he whispered to her with a smile. "They won't find us."

Erza looked around, meeting his gaze with a nervous smile of her own. "Are you sure?" she said softly.

Jellal nodded. "I'm absolutely sure. And even if they did, I would never let them hurt you."

The tiny girl of about eleven relaxed marginally and sighed, glancing at him. "I hate this. I hate having to hide!" she burst out, her voice growing slightly louder in frustration as tears sprang to her eyes.

He quickly pulled her into his lap in a tight embrace, wrapping her legs around his waist as she buried her face in his chest. "Sh," Jellal murmured, his eyes darting around in panic as he hoped no one had heard. "I know, and I'm so sorry."

Erza shook slightly, sobbing silently into his shirt. He stoked her matted hair gently. "I-I can't do it," the fragile girl told Jellal, tears streaming down her dirt streaked face. "The work is so hard, and so many people die here everyday."

The older boy looked down and awkwardly rubbed her back, unsure of how to comfort her. "I'm sorry. I know it's hard to imagine, but one day, we'll all be free," he promised in a whisper.

"R-really?" she asked, looking up into his sincere eyes. "How can you be sure?"

"Really," Jellal told her. "I believe in the future and I believe in us," he murmured, impulsively leaning down and pressing his lips against Erza's.

It was a chaste kiss between two children, yet meant so much more to the young couple. The kiss tasted of tears and sadness with the smallest sprinkle of hope for the life to come. The moment lasted no longer than a second, but as they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They both realized they had fallen in love that day.

* * *

So, this was my first fanfiction ever! Please PM me or review, and tell me what you think? I'd be really interested in knowing how I did. If anyone wants me to, I could consider lengthening or continuing this story. Thanks for reading!

Love,

Mai


	2. Chapter 2: I Saw You

Jellal smiled at Erza, who blushed shyly. He grinned. "Oy, Scarlet!" he called softly. "Your face is turning as red as your hair."

The young girl knew he was teasing, but she couldn't help ducking her head and blushing harder at his comment. "Oh, shut up!" she whispered, very embarrassed.

He giggled freely, forgetting to be quiet. "Maybe we should call you, 'Erza Scarlet-all-over!" Jellal said with a mischievous grin.

Before she could reply, Simon ran up to them, ducking behind a pillar. Following close behind him was a breathless Milliana, her dirty shirt hanging loosely over her emaciated frame. "Erza, Jellal," she gasped out as quietly as she could. "You need to be more careful!"

The boy with her nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm the girl down. "If we can see you, that means they probably can too," Simon added, slightly more composed than her.

"Seriously, Erza, they're looking for you!" Milliana told her frantically. "They sent me to find you, it's important!" She looked at the other girl with wide, pleading eyes.

"Alright," the redheaded child replied, getting to her feet. "Bye, Simon! Bye Jellal! I'll see you two later," Erza called over her shoulder as the tinier girl dragged her away by the wrist.

Facing each other, Jellal and Simon simultaneously sighed. It was hard, being a slave here. Both of them hoped simply that the two girls wouldn't get punished for wandering. Simon absently shifted where he was sitting and looked toward Jellal.

"I saw you guys," was all he said.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I really hope you liked this chapter. While this story is mainly Jerza, there may be hints of some other pairings, I'm not sure yet. Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement! Please let me know how to get better :)

Love,

Mai xoxo


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Erza stumbled after the short haired Millianna, who was pulling her down the hallway at full speed. "Hurry!" the little girl exclaimed, frightened. "They'll punish us if they realize we're missing."

The taller girl's features set into a determined look, as she got her feet under her and ran faster. "Don't worry, Millianna" Erza panted, brushing her matted hair from her eyes. "It'll be alright, I promise."

They got to their workstation just in time, for their supervisor was just coming to observe the slaves. The two children sighed in relief and began working as hard as they possibly could. As the smaller girl began to fall behind, her scarlet haired friend picked up the slack so no one would notice. Millianna smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Erza," she whispered.

Erza blinked as a ghost of a smile passed over her lips. "It's okay, just try your best," she replied, her tone soft and encouraging.

* * *

Jellal stared at the other boy for a moment, slowly comprehending what he had said. "Really?" he asked weakly.

Simon nodded yes, his eyes flashing with some emotion between pain, anger, and jealousy. "You have no right to her," he said quietly.

The blue haired child started, and then squinted at his friend. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"I mean," Simon replied firmly. "That you have no right to kiss Erza."

"And why would that be?" Jelall asked with a frown.

"Because she's mine," he hissed.

* * *

I've always thought that Simon would have confronted Jellal about Erza when they were children :) Anyway, thanks guys! I'll try and update faster for you guys, I promise. I put a lot of work into each chapter, so I really hope you enjoy my writing. As always, reviews are appriciated, but not necessary.

Love,

Mai


	4. Chapter 4: Apples and Angels

Jellal frowned at the other boy. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused. "How can she be yours?"

Simon stamped his foot in frustration. "Because I like her," he replied. "You aren't allowed to have her."

The blue haired child raised an eyebrow. "You can't claim Erza," Jellal replied. "She's her own person, you know."

He sighed. "Oh, I know," Simon told him, obviously getting upset now. "But I can try!" he added earnestly. "I just know one day, she'll understand and feel the same way about me as I do her."

Jellal opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when two other children scurried up to them and hid behind the pillar. "Richard?" he whispered. "What are you two doing here?"

A small white haired girl giggled. "We stole some food, and we wanted to share with you," she answered for him. She dropped a small bundle in front of them and unknotted the cloth, revealing a small loaf of bread and a few apples.

Her friend smiled and did the same, his bundle containing more bread and fruit. He ripped off a piece of bread and handed it to the girl, who ate it ravenously. He proceeded to do the same for Jellal, Simon, and himself, before handing them each an apple.

"Eat up, quick guys," Jellal said with a mischievous grin, before taking a large bite of his apple.

"Wait, what about Erza and Millianna?" asked Simon in a concerned tone. "They're both getting very thin, and I'm worried that they're gonna get sick."

He shrugged, stuffing a bite of bread in quickly. "We need to eat too," the bluenette replied with a full mouth. "They'll be fine."

Simon bit his lip. "You know, I'm not hungry," he told them, wrapping up the food in Richard's cloth. "Maybe I'll save this for them to eat when they're done."

"Suit yourself," Jellal replied, as the girl nodded in agreement.

Richard's eyes softened and he handed Simon his apple. "Give this to your friends," he told him softly. "They sound like they need it more than me."

* * *

Small spoiler for the Oracion Seis Arc in this chapter! Before anyone asks, Richard is the real name of Hot Eye from Oracion Seis, and the white haired girl is Angel.

I hope you guys liked this chapter :) Reviews, critiques, and suggestions are always welcome!

Love,

Mai


	5. Chapter 5: Why?

When Erza and Millianna next saw Jellal and Simon, they were exhausted and covered in grime. Simon, who had been picking at the dirt with one ragged fingernail, looked up as they approached. His eyes softened, and he smiled widely.

"Guess what, girls?" Simon asked them with a grin.

Millianna sighed and hugged him. "I'm tired, Simon-kun."

He giggled, but held her tightly to himself. "That's not it, Millianna-chan. Want to guess, Erza-chan?"

"This place totally stinks?" she replied, sitting down on the ground and rolling her eyes.

"We already knew that," Jellal told her. "But I'm sorry."

Simon huffed and sat down too, pulling the tiny girl he held with him and resting her head in his lap. Millianna yawned and closed her eyes, curling up like one of those cats he knew she adored.

He looked around them quickly as Jellal plunked down cross-legged on the ground. "Richard got you food!" Simon whispered excitedly.

The tiny lighter haired girl shot up immediately, almost hitting Simon's chin with the top of her head. "Really?" she replied, just as exhilarated by this news.

"Yup," he replied. "He didn't have enough though for all of us," Simon started, as he watched Millianna's face fall. "But," he added with a giggle. "Richard and I thought to save some for you guys."

The two girl's eyes lit up as the boy passed them each an apple and a small piece of bread.

"Eat it quickly," Jellal said absently, his eyes scanning for any guards or unfriendly slaves that might be nearby.

They didn't hesitate at all, quickly devouring both.

Simon smiled at the two of them, before Millianna stretched her arms over her head and yawned again. His expression changed to one of concern when her shirt slipped a little, revealing a stomach with clearly pronounced ribs.

"Come here, Millianna-chan," he said softly. She giggled and curled back up again, resting her head in his lap. "Try to get some sleep."

The little child nodded, and soon was dozing off.

Erza, Jellal, and Simon himself were surprised to hear his stomach growl loudly.

"Simon?" the scarlet girl asked softly. "You have been eating the least of us, haven't you?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You two are both thinner. If giving up my food helps you guys get out of here, it's worth it."

Jellal sighed in exacerbation. "You need to eat too." He rolled his eyes. "Erza is strong and she can take care of herself."

Simon shook his head. "But most of the other slaves aren't, Jellal!" he told the other boy, a bit louder. "You and I can both go without food, yet only one of us does!"

Gently picking up Millianna, he stormed away with her, leaving Erza and Jellal staring at each other and then at his retreating back.

* * *

Okay, chapter finished! :)

Do you think you guys could please review this for me? I really need to know a few things.

1. Do you want to see more Jerza fluffiness? I know this story started as a fluffy Jerza, but is now more of a SimonxErzaxJellal thing.

2. Do you want me to keep including other characters? Millianna, Erza, Simon, and Jellal are the main characters, but there is room for more. Examples: Racer, Angel, Richard (Hoteye), Midnight, Cobra, Sho, Wally, Rob, etc.

3. Do you want this story opened for a SYOC? We could have a few OC's if they were realistic. Personally, I find it difficult to read stories with very Mary Sue/Gary Stue OC's. It's just a thought, let me know what you think.

4. Just honest opinions/critiques.

Thank you so much, guys! II love every single one of my readers.

Love,

Mai


	6. Chapter 6: The Mad Dog and the Kitty Cat

Simon ducked into a new corridor, with the sleeping Millianna in his arms. He smiled at the frail girl, but was started by an unusually loud voice.

"Oi, you!" someone shouted towards the small boy. "Where are you taking her?"

He froze quickly, as his eyes tried to find the source of the sound. "No where," Simon replied cautiously, unable to see or identify the person who had addressed him.

A boy with long, rather greasy black hair stepped out of the shadows. "Simon, what are you doing with Millianna?" he asked, still obnoxiously noisy.

The boy in question sighed, letting out a breath that he was unaware of holding. "Quiet, Mad Dog," Simon hissed. "You don't want to get punished, do you?"

He shrugged. "Well, I suppose not," Wally replied, making an attempt to be a little softer. "But what is going on, anyway?"

"She fell asleep?" Simon replied. "Try not to wake her up, she needs it."

The other boy's eyes softened as he looked at the tiny girl. "I can tell. Say, is she still giving all of her food to that cat?"

The smaller child's eyes grew astonished. "What cat?"

Wally waved his hand in the air dismissively. "The cat she found last month. Millianna said she hides it in her room and gives it her food."

Simon gasped. "No wonder she's so thin! Why don't you stop her from doing that?"

He threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "You know how much she loves those kitties of hers! I tried, you know, but I just can't seem to make her."

"That's not good," Simon cautioned the other child. "She's going to waste away while that cat grows fat?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not, I'd never let Millia starve. Now, let me take her Simon, I'll put her to bed."

The other child bit his lip, but handed over the feather light girl. He knew that while Mad Dog was loud, he did mean well. Plus, Simon suspected that those two _liked_ each other. "Say hi to your brother for me," he replied. "Good night, Millianna, and see you later, Wally."

* * *

Jellal and Erza were sitting, still stunned by Simon's accusation. The small blue haired boy was the first to comment. "Erza, I'm so very sorry," he told her earnestly. "I didn't mean it like that. I'd never purposely try to hurt you or Millianna!"

"It's alright, Jellal," she whispered back, her eyes shining with the trust she had in him. "I know."

"No, it's not!" he replied, possibly a little too loudly. "He's right. Maybe I have been selfish."

Erza shook her head. "Jellal, Simon's just worried about us. He knows that you didn't do anything wrong."

He sighed and glanced at her guiltily. "I just feel bad now."

The little scarlet haired girl crawled over to where he was sitting and hugged him. "Don't," Erza said softly. "You shouldn't."

Jellal gently wrapped his arms around her thin form and smiled a little. "Okay, if you think so."

"I think so," she replied.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter's done! =) I'm a little writer's blocked on this story, so I'm sorry that it's actually a little shorter than the last chapter.

This story's main pairings will be: Millianna x Wally and Jellal x Erza.

Millianna and Wally are a good couple in my opinion. I was rewatching the anime, and saw that in one of the childhood flashbacks, there were hearts when Wally looked at Millianna. I just had to add them as a couple to my story, I'm sorry. Simon and Millianna on the other hand, is more of a best friend situation to me. Sorry if you were expecting that!

Thank you for the reviews I got last chapter! Reading them always makes my day. I like the idea of an SYOC, but I don't think it would work in this particular story. Instead, I'll be including more canon characters, so look for Sho next chapter!

Oh, and by the way, if you're in favor of a Tower of Heaven or Fairy Tail SYOC, review and/or PM me and tell me!

Love,

Mai


	7. Chapter 7: A Kiss for Wallianna

Wally hummed softly to himself as he walked down a few corridors, stopping to open the door to Millianna's cell. Not surprisingly, the conditions in the girl's rooms were somewhat better than the boy's. She shared this room with Erza, and both were supplied with a reasonably decent pillow and a thin blanket.

He laid her down, fluffing the pillow and placed it under her tiny head. Gently shaking out the blanket, Mad Dog covered her with it and tucked her in. Looking down at her tiny features, he smiled at how peaceful and cute she looked.

Leaning over, he dared to press his lips to Millianna's for a quick second while she slept. Grinning with mischief and triumph, Wally walked out the door and shut it behind him.

* * *

Simon wandered around aimlessly until he spotted a familiar blond head. "Sho!" he called to the child.

"Who's there?" the boy asked fearfully, looking around when he was unable to determine the owner of the voice.

The dark haired slave laughed. "It's me, Simon," he called, walking up to Sho. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

Sho looked towards him, a smile spreading across his features. "Hey, Simon," the blonde called. "Have you seen Mad Dog recently?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago," Simon replied. "Why?"

"No reason," was the cheerful reply. "Can I come with you?"

Simon blinked. "Sure?" he replied with a bit of a chuckle.

Sho grinned and clung to the older boy, hugging him. "Yay!" he squealed, eyes lighting up.

Simon smiled down at Sho as he attempted to walk with the small boy attached to him. He had always been so proud of how the tiny blonde singled him out as the leader, and tried to copy everything he did. Needless to say, Simon did get a little annoyed from time to time, but it always made him feel good.

"Where do you want to go, Sho?" Simon asked with a breathless laugh. "Would you like a story from Rob-san?"

Sho blinked innocently and nodded. "But, can I go on your back?" he requested with a smile.

Simon laughed and walked a pace forward, leaning over a little so Sho could climb on. "Of course, ready to go?"

"Mmhm!" replied the enthusiastic voice, as little arms wrapped securely around Simon's neck. As they walked down the hallway, they passed a red haired boy making holes in the sand. "Who is that, Simon?" Sho asked softly.

"I don't know his name, but stay away from him," he replied quietly. "I don't want you talking to dangerous kids, alright?"

"Okay," Sho replied, peering over his shoulder at the other boy, who had just taken out a snake from his pocket and begun to toy with it. "He looks scary."

**"I won't let anyone hurt my nakama," **Simon replied firmly, taking Sho in the direction of Grandpa Rob.

* * *

Well, there you have it, the new chapter! I really hope you like it, and I'm sorry for such a long wait! I've been very busy lately, so thank you for being patient.

I'm now a beta reader on this site, if anyone is interested!

_**Also, this story is in a contest run by OoComputerFreakoO for the Best Fairy Tail Fanfic of 2012. Please consider voting for me, it would mean a lot. **_

Love,

Mai

p.s. Little bit of Cobra was stuck in there for you guys :)


End file.
